


Get Him to the Greek

by izzey



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzey/pseuds/izzey
Summary: Hector, the brand new president of Phi Iota Tau runs into unexpected issues in his first year of presidency.





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still into fire emblem blazing blade in 2018 bless your heart. i've had this idea in my head for so long.

Hector took a shaky breath and looked himself up and down in the mirror. Today was the day. _The_ day.

 

“Damn, I really do look good,” he thought with a coy smirk.

 

Hector was sporting a white button-up shirt with a navy blue blazer and black form fitting pants. He went digging around for a pair of black Vans to slip on. He’d be damned if he showed up at his own party looking like a church boy.

 

As much as it pained him, it probably wouldn’t hurt too bad to thank Lyndis for actually dragging him out to go shopping for this outfit. Hector remembered her prattling on about there being “NO way in Hell she’d let him dress himself for something this big,” as she dragged him by the sleeve through the mall the day before. He knew he looked ridiculous, being as big as he is getting hauled around by somebody half his size. Hector loomed over Lyndis with a tanky build, at a whopping 6 feet and 5 inches. Despite his obvious physical strength, he knew better than anyone that Lyndis would have her way no matter what.

 

Lyndis Sacae. The name that equally made boys and girls alike swoon on campus; despite everyone knowing she had a thing with that dainty art girl Florina. She kept her luscious teal hair up in a high ponytail which framed her slender heart-shaped face. It’s a miracle she and Hector were still friends after so long and an even greater one that they hadn’t broken the other’s bones yet. For all their differences, Hector hoped Lyndis knew he loved her and would do anything to protect her, but he’d rather die than tell that to her face.

 

Hector stopped walking in the middle of the bustling atrium in the mall, furrowing his brow.

“You told me you were gonna take me to lunch, Lyndis… what the hell are we doing here?” Lyndis suppressed the urge to bicker with him by shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. She thought she could be crafty and trick Hector into shopping for a new outfit with her. She hadn’t accounted for Hector to actually figure out the plan. _Not today, Lyndis. Not. Today._

“Hector,” she exhaled sharply out her nose. ”Do you know what day it is tomorrow?” she asked in a calm, mocking tone. Hector raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out what she was plotting.

“Of course I do, dumbass. My brother’s officially passing the presidency of the frat to me.”  

 

“Hector, you absolute fu--” Lyndis stops, takes a moment to compose herself. _Deep breaths,_ she reminds herself, _you can do this._ She decides to take a new approach.

 

“Hey,” She paused. “Where did you want to go eat?”

 

Hector paused. Part of him wanted to make her drive across town to go to Raising Cane’s and make her pay for a six-piece chicken strip meal, but the other (much nicer) half knew that Lyndis was clearly up to something. He decides to indulge himself.

 

“Cane’s. Six piece chicken strip meal. Extra fries.”

 

Lyndis breathes out an exasperated sigh, asks herself why Hector can’t settle for a salad or something, ‘cause _boy could he use it_ , then regains her composure.

“You let me buy you an outfit for the induction tomorrow and I’ll cover it for you.”

 

A smile spreads across Hector’s face and he pumps his fist in victory, but not before Lyndis can add her own terms of service.

 

“BUT, You can’t complain and I get to pick the store.”

 

Hector nods his head eagerly with a silly grin on his face now that he knows he’s got a free Caniac waiting for him once they’re done. Still basking in the afterglow of that promise, he starts to walk off alongside Lyndis now that they’ve settled their debate.

 

“Wait, Lyn.” Hector stops her again. “Why go through all this trouble for me, huh?”

 

Lyndis freezes in her tracks. She turns around to look at him, and tilts her head down in embarrassment.

“W-what are you talking about?” she stutters.

 

“Exactly what I said,” Hector retorts coolly. He smirks to himself. _Hah, got her now._ He lands the final blow to her pride:  
  
“Why do all this for me? Why get me food, why buy me an outfit for tomorrow?” He tilts his head to one side in mock innocence as he towers over her, waiting for an answer. Anybody walking past them would have thought Hector was scolding his daughter Lyndis for trying to shoplift concealer from Sephora.

 

Lyndis’ face flushes visibly, caught in her tracks. She swallows her pride, acknowledges her defeat in trying to be inconspicuous and looks up to meet Hector’s eyes dead on.

“‘Cause God forbid Hector, I want you to look nice in front of your new pledges and all your friends.”

 

Hector’s eyes soften as he sees that Lyndis is trying to be sincere with him.

“I know what it’s like to be put on a pedestal like that, Hector. I know you’re trying to play it cool like you always do, but it’s a big deal. Trust me, I’ve been there. As great and rewarding as being the president of my own sorority is, it gets tough. I want you to start the year off right.” Lyndis catches her breath, then continues: “I’m thrilled for you. Honest. I love you Hector, but God, I just wish you would take things more seriously sometimes.”

 

Hector looks Lyndis in the eyes and gives her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t cry on me, okay?” Hector motioned his hand out in front of him to all the stores at their disposal. “The mall is our oyster. And add a large lemonade to my order,” he teases.

 

Lyndis snickers and shoves Hector playfully before assuming her role again as a woman on a mission to get him well dressed. Lyndis and Hector weave in and out of different stores before settling on the men’s collection in Forever 21. Hector begins to groan in protest before Lyndis cuts him off:  
“Keep your promise and I’ll buy you one of everything off the whole menu for all I care.” Hector zips his lips and darts straight through the sliding doors. He does his best to keep his words to a minimum and to look for anything that catches his eye. He decides to keep his outfit simple and picks out the white button up and navy blue blazer. The thumbs up from Lyndis boosted his attitude as he dashed to the cashier’s desk, eager for his free meal and to get home. They hadn’t realized it but the mall was close to closing, and Hector had a whole day of preparations ahead of him to make sure his inauguration was as seamless and badass as possible. Hector hops into Lyndis’s white Volkswagen Beetle and they speed out of the mall parking lot to the closest Cane’s they could reach before heading home.    

 

After having the whole day to set up the speakers, music, and proof-read his speech only twenty times, it was all Hector could do to keep his nerves from frying his brain as his time to shine came closer and closer. Hector carded a hand through cropped blue hair in an attempt to tuck his stray-aways behind his ear to no avail.

 

His musing is interrupted by frantic rapping on his door.


	2. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hector's big day.

“Yo, Hector! It’s time dude,” called a boyish voice from the other side of the door. “Are you freakin’ pumped or what?!”

Hector feels his attention snap back to him. He shuffles to open the door to his best friend Matthew, clasping his hand with his own and bringing him in for a hug. “Damn man, I knew this day was coming but I didn’t think it’d be so soon, y’know?” Matthew gave Hector a youthful grin as he squeezed him as tight as he could.

Matthew Dieb. A layman would be unable to guess that he was a college junior and had a hot girlfriend to boot just by looking at him. Matt had the energy to power a small village without electricity for weeks with his smile alone. Hector could recall meeting him freshman year of high school in his grade level English friends while the rest of his friends took it Advanced Placement. The frustration of proofreading essays and memorizing poems, which was _never_ Hector’s strong suit, was eased with Matthew’s chipper attitude every day in class. They had been friends ever since then. Matthew was the kind of guy who could get mugged and carry on with his day without letting it hold him down. Hector admired that positivity. Of course, he’d never admit it without blushing furiously and desperately attempting to change the subject.  

Hector felt his heart pound in his chest. He felt himself on the verge of rambling, his biggest nervous tic, “Shit, I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m nervous. But it feels like I’ve waited so long for this, Matt, and it really means a lot that you and my brother have be--”

“Stop! Say no more!” Matt interjected theatrically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead as though he felt faint, cracking a chortle out of Hector. “You can schmooze me all you want after you greet your screaming fans, alright?” Matt had known Hector long enough to be painfully acquainted with his habit of talking too much when he gets nervous. He had watched him flub too many readings of Robert Frost’s _The Road Not Taken_ in front of his whole class to let him give into his emotions.

Hector exhaled a sigh of relief. “Damn. Thanks, man.”  Matt smacked him on the back with a quick “Don’t mention it,”  and began to coax him onto balcony that gazed over the main living quarters. Hector stood slightly off to the side out of sight as he waited for Matt to do his thing to kick the year off right.

University of Etruria was Hector’s kingdom, and the Phi Iota Tau house was his royal castle. Hector could hear all his frat brothers, new and old, pledged and to be pledged alike waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. His college career of mopping up vomit and treating hangovers for upperclassmen had finally worked its way up to this moment: the moment he becomes president. His heart thudded against the walls of his chest. His thoughts hammered against his nerves. _Shit. It’s now or never._ He forced himself to puff his chest and strut out confidently to the balcony. The lights were low save for a flashlight spotlight being manned by Kent and Sain, some nice dudes Hector knew from his marketing classes. They waved at Hector and flashed him a thumbs up, and Sain mouthed, “Congrats!” 

The living room and kitchen were flooded with friends and booze as the time drew near. At 9 o’clock sharp, the lights dimmed down, and top 50 rap music began to hum softly from the speakers, raising in volume until the whole building trembled with bass. The crowd leapt and shouted, beer sloshing all over. The bass to Migos’s “Slippery” began to dim down in volume as Matthew began to address the crowd.

“Gentlemen gathered here tonight, you know just as well as I do that tonight is a night that shouldn’t be forgotten.” He paused dramatically, the whole room dead silent. “Tonight, we bid farewell to the end of an era and ring in the beginning of a new one,” he declared with the authority of a king. “Please help me give a warm welcome to our President, Utherrrrrr~!” The crowd roared from beneath them as the makeshift spotlight shined on Uther, Hector’s brother and current president of Phi Iota Tau, at the top of the staircase.

If you took Hector and left him in the forest for a few days, Uther would come out with the sun beaming down on his skin. Uther had this rugged, almost dangerous handsomeness that couldn’t be matched which contrasted his cool demeanor. If Hector was a furious thunderstorm crackling with energy with a jawline so sharp it could break skin, Uther was the smell of the rain afterwards and the breeze that sifted through the trees surveying its land.  

Uther sported a white Polo shirt that complemented his muscles he had earned from his years as a student athlete. His hair was slicked back and he coupled the outfit with an expensive looking silver watch, tan slacks, and black dress shoes. He looked more suited to attend a country club soiree over a frat party. Uther held his hand out over the crowd in an attempt to quell their yells. He cleared his throat before he began to address his fraternity as though he were addressing a royal court:

“Gentlemen of Phi Iota Tau, I only have a few words to share with you before I officially pass the presidency to my younger brother, Hector.” Uther paused to gesture towards Hector standing beside him, earning wolf whistles and scattered applause from the crowd below. He continued, “This is a day I can’t say I expected to come, but damn, am I glad it’s here.” Uther grinned shyly to himself. “It’s so surreal seeing Hector right in front of me, ready to assume so much responsibility. I can assure you all that he’s gonna take good care of you. Hell, he might do my job better than I did. It’s been an honor leading you men in your endeavors through Phi Iota Tau.  We worked hard, partied harder, and are gonna continue to do so for years to come.” The crowd cheered and applauded as Uther wrapped Hector in a bear hug that could easily crush somebody as scrawny as Matt. Hector didn’t realize he was damp with sweat as he embraced his brother. Hector took a deep breath, shakier than he had intended it to be. Uther took the chance to whisper into his ear, “Don’t sweat it. You’re gonna knock ‘em dead. Half of them are drunk off their ass anyways and won’t remember anything except for the burn of Everclear hitting their throats.”

Hector steeled his nerves as looked Uther in the eyes and gave him a warm smile. In front of him memories flashed of picking Uther up from various sports practices along the years, a whole rainbow of casts on different limbs he had broken over his career, and fast food dinners celebrating his tournament victories. He asked himself where the time went. Hector adored Uther; he was like his own personal superhero. And now Hector’s chance to become a superhero of his own kind was his for the taking.

Uther saw before him his baby brother who followed in his footsteps ever since he was a child. He saw Hector scrambling up winding oak trees and crying when he couldn’t get back down. He saw Hector sneaking his peas and carrots onto Lyndis’s plate when they would go to her house for dinner. While he remembered Hector as an immature twerp of a kid, he also remembered Hector’s first place fencing medal he had earned in a tournament against both Lyndis and this other red-head prodigy kid he couldn’t remember too well. He remembered Hector sneaking into his bedroom on a stormy night because the crash of the thunder would keep him awake and how it felt to protect someone. The emotion of Uther before his baby -- no, his brother so mature in front of him was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Hector was almost dumbfounded by the sight before him. Even despite all of Uther’s childhood injuries he had suffered throughout the years, Hector had never seen him cry in front of him before.

“Uther, oh my God, are you crying?” he stuttered. The crowd cheered with sympathy and began to cheer for Uther as wiped his cheeks dry.

“Damn,” Uther chuckled through his tears. “I really gave ‘em a show huh? It’s not about me anymore Hector. It’s all you.” Uther patted Hector on the back as he walked to the other side of the balcony next to Matthew while the crowd applauded him and lifted their red solo cups in his honor to drink. Once they calmed down, both Uther and Matthew flashed Hector a thumbs up before he spoke.

Hector couldn’t help but glow inside. His chest swelled with pride at the fact that he had brought his own role model to tears over the kind of person he had become. He could see a good percentage of the crowd couldn’t even stand up straight because of all the booze in their system, which eased up what little tension he had left since Uther’s encouraging words. Hector was convinced that he could fall off the balcony and only a handful of people would remember. Blood thrummed through his veins. He took another deep breath, less shaky this time before addressing his new chamber:

“Gentlemen,” his voice boomed, jostling the attention of the rest of the audience,  “or should I say brothers, now,” interrupted by a drunken _awwww_ of sympathy, “it is my honor to assume my brother’s role as President of Phi Iota Tau. As you can tell, I’ve got some pretty big shoes to fill.” Hector looked up at the sea of people before him, glazed over eyes beaming up with anticipation. _Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _this one’s going in the memory vault._ He smiled a big toothy grin, earning him a boisterous cheer. “As one chapter ends, a new one begins, and now it’s my turn to shine.” confidence bleeding through his voice. The crowd raised their beer cans and solo cups and whooped. Hector cleared his throat and assumed a more serious demeanor. “Let me say this now while I’m here, and I _really_ hope I’ll never have to say it again.” His face hardened and the crowd went silent. “Aside from our own rules, I have things that I will absolutely not tolerate in this house. One: if you throw up, you _will_ clean it up. Two: we will treat everybody with respect. This house is now your home. I don’t want to hear any shit or drama on anyone. Three: you _will_ wear condoms and get tested as often as you need to,” this got a laugh out of the crowd. In between laughs, Hector continued, “You think I’m joking, but I’m serious! I don’t need any baby daddies around here, got it? I’ve already got my hands full taking care of Matt all the time. The last thing I need is one more kid around here,” followed by Matt playfully shoving Hector and the crowd laughing.

The laughter died down, and there was silence in the whole house again. Hector chose to end the night on a playful note than something serious. It was very like him to always play around.  “Huh. Shit. That’s all I got. Good talk, guys.” Drunk men shouted and toasted to Hector as he closed his address like a high schooler who just didn’t give a damn in speech class. The men downstairs gave final chants of, “HEC-TOR! HEC-TOR!” before erupting in applause Hector called back, “Get some rest! Enjoy the weekend!” as people left in flocks as their Ubers arrived outside. Hector turned around to meet Matthew and Uther leaning against the handrail of the balcony.

“Well well, new Phi Iota Tau president, you may not have rambled during your huge-ass speech, but who’s gonna clean all that shit up downstairs?” Matt joked as he jerked his thumb downstairs. Hector swept over the floor of living quarters from the top of the balcony, littered with crushed beer cans, stray articles of clothing, and fruity cocktail stains. Hector huffed and rolled his eyes in response.

“He’s not wrong, Hector,” Uther chimed in. “You may be the president, but that doesn’t mean you get out of grunt work scot free.”

Hector groaned as though he were being threatened to finish his chores or else he couldn’t play video games for the rest of the night. “C’mon~, I _just_ got sworn in. Can’t I take it easy for just one day?” Hector pleaded.

Uther shrugged before clapping Hector on the shoulder and heading down the stairs. “The grind never stops, bud. Love ya,” he called back, tip-toeing through the landmine of trash on his way out.

Hector grumbled a quiet “Love you too,” mostly to himself before he started to pout. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep until noon the next day.

“C’mon Hector, don’t be like that,” Matthew nudged him. “Tell ya what: I was gonna meet up with Leila after this but since today’s your special day and all, I’ll help you out, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Hector’s induction started at 9 o’clock and ended at about 10:30. For the next three hours Matthew and Hector, with a few new pledges, grabbed trash bags and collected all the solid trash off of the ground and off the tables & counters. Hector would admit he was feeling grumpy as he waved off sleep, but wound up glad that he got to get to know some of the newer faces around the house so soon. He got to talk to Guy, a business major like him, Rath, an agricultural studies major, and Lowen, a bushy haired guy studying graphic design. Hector chatted with them as the night progressed, and admittedly had a better time than he expected. He and Matthew saw them to the door and thanked them for their work.

Matthew began to head out soon after the pledges left. “Damn Hector, it’s about time I split too. I’ll catch ya tomorrow.” He shook Hector’s hand and left with a wink out the door. Hector shut the door and trudged upstairs into his room. He assumed everyone else in the house was either out partying somewhere else or minding their own business. He really couldn’t be bothered to give a damn anymore. He stripped down into a loose-fitting t-shirt he picked up off the floor and his boxers, discarding his induction clothes in a trail leading to his bed. Hector managed to flick his bedside lamp off before falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall know dieb is the german root of the word thief.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for readin xoxo. i'll try to update if people are into this. ask for my twt if you want


End file.
